This disclosure generally relates to child safety products that are used with hinged doors to limit or prevent injury caused by fingers being pinched in doorjambs.
Finger guards are used to prevent injury when body parts are inserted into the gap created by a hinged door and frame. These products prevent injury by holding doors in fully or partially open positions.